


Victor's Cub

by BrocksAngel90



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned baby, Age Difference, Attempted Kidnapping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrocksAngel90/pseuds/BrocksAngel90
Summary: A baby girl is left on Victor's door step and she changes his whole world
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Piotr Rasputin, Piotr Rasputin/Original Character(s), Victor Creed/Loki, Victor Creed/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. Victor finds his cub and starts hid life a new

**_ **Victor’s Cub** _ **

**_**Victor’s POV** _ **

_I wake up to someone pounding on my door and it sucks cause I have a slight hangover. I yank the door open to yell at whoever just woke me up only to a baby in a box with a note and a tiny blanket. I pick the box up and bring the child inside. I look at the kid and it’s a girl but there is no way to tell she’s mine right this minute. I put the box on the table and then read the note._

_Dear Mr. Creed this child is yours. She is a freak just like you. My sister Anna said that you are the father. Anna died giving birth to this thing. She is yours to what you wish with her, My suggestion is to kill her. If you choose to keep her she is a month old and was born on February third. She has no name._

_Signed Angel Barnett_

_Once I get done reading the note I am pissed that someone would speak that way about a child, especially my child. I get dressed and decide to go get my cub a few things since she has nothing but a thin blanket. I leaver hr in the box after I wrap her in a towel as I go across the street to a small shop that carries a lot of things. I grab some onesies, wipes, diapers, formula, bottles and a pack of dummies. A lady hands me a jug of baby water and says “This is better for babies than tap water.” I notice she has three kids and they look alive and well so I add it to my cart before heading to the check out. When I get back my cub is awake and whining. I give her a bath and put a diaper on her and put her in a purple onesie. I also make her a warm bottle and she guzzles it down quickly. When I burp her she smiles at me and I decide to keep her. I stare at her trying to think of a name for her it comes to me all at once and I say “Karly Victoria Creed.” She smiles at me when I say the name._

**_**The next day** _ **

_I wake and realize I need a lot of stuff to take care of my doll so I get her bundled up as I dress myself and the first thing I get is a car seat for my little girl. Later we get back and I have the old lady across the hall watch Karly as I get everything into the apartment. I am feeding Karly when I smell trouble. When the door opens I’m sure Magneto and Mystique look shocked to see me feeding a baby. “Sabertooth I was going to invite you to help me conquer the humans but as a father myself I can’t take your time away from your little one.” Magneto says before he leads Mystique out of my apartment just as Karly starts to cry and my neighbor pounds on the wall. I decide that me and my cub need to move. I go house shopping and even though I act poor I was smart enough to invest in a few thing and I have a small nest egg. So I bought a nice house in a suburban neighborhood for me and my cub._

**_**Victor’s POV** _ **

**_**Karly’s 1** _ ** **_ **st** _ ** **_**words and 1** _ ** **_ **st** _ ** **_**steps** _ **

_I am playing with Karly and she keeps looking at the TV and I say “Cub what are you watching that’s more interesting than you old pops?” “Papa I wuv you.” Karly says. I pick her up and run around with a big smile as she giggles and looks at me happily. “Daddy loves you too cub.” I say_

_One day I am in the kitchen and Karly is playing on a blanket and she keeps calling but I am making a meatloaf so I’m busy. After a few minutes on I look over and see my little princess stumble towards me with a big grin on her face. I wash my hands and say “Well cub you are getting ice-cream for that.” Karly claps in excitement._

**_**Karly’s 1** _ ** **_ **st** _ ** **_**birthday** _ **

_I am doing everything I can to make sure today is special for my little girl including wearing a pink t shirt that says ‘Karly’s 1_ _ st _ _birthday.’ After she has a nice breakfast I dress her in a pink ballerina outfit. She asks for a favorite movie by saying “Belle Dada Belle.” I smile and put Beauty and the Beast on which gives me time to setup for her party. When the mom’s and other kids show up I see Karly toddle over to her friend Mitch for Mommy and me. He and his mom are our friends so Karly is close to him. During the party I hear the moms talking about me being scary hot and I laugh to myself because they have never seen my bad side or angry side. If the runt could see me now he’d laugh his ass off or he’d kill me and take my cub to that school. After Karly opened all her gifts and most of the kids have left Karly and Mitch were playing with the wrapping paper as his mom Alex helps me clean up and says “Maybe we can all have a sleepover tonight.” “Um sure go get your stuff and I’ll watch the kids.” I say with a smile since I have been so devoted to my cub I haven’t had sex in a long time. Later once we get the kids all tucked in we start making out on the couch. Alex is moving very fast and I like that. When Mitch starts to cry she sighs and goes to check on him. I get up and check on Karly only to see Alex smack Mitch and calling him a bastard. “What the hell is wrong with you? Just go before you see my bad side and oh I’m calling DCFS in the morning.” I say. Once she’s gone I go and check on Karly and decide I can wait awhile longer to sex cause I would never want any woman who might hurt my cub. Karly is my whole world._

**_**Karly and Victor’s 1** _ ** **_ **st** _ ** **_**Halloween** _ **

_I dressed her up as Belle and I was beast. She was so excited I to put her in the stroller to keep her from running off and she was so polite. My cub loved her first trick or treating experience. I made sure we did all the big things we even carved a pumpkin and watched Halloween movies. I am giving her everything I never had and everything my runt deserved._

**_**1** _ ** **_ **st** _ ** **_**Christmas** _ **

_I picked the perfect tree and let Karly help me decorate. We hung our stockings. We made cookies and gingerbread houses. I took her to sit on Santa’s lap. She also drew him a picture. Karly was a good girl so I got her everything that she pointed out in the toy book that came in the mail. On Christmas day Karly looked shocked that Santa came. While we are opening presents I get a shock when a few members of the Brotherhood show up with gifts for my cub. “Look no fighting or talk of killing around Karly.”I say as I let them into the house. Karly was scared because she isn’t used to strangers. When she saw Magneto it was a different story. “Grandpa papa it grandpa.”Karly says as she reaches for him. “No no little one I’m not your grandpa but you can call me uncle Erik.” Magneto says as he holds her. Blob, Toad, Pyro and Emma Frost looked shocked at how soft and sweet his voice is with Karly. After all the gifts are open my mind id blown at all the money I spent and she is just having fun ripping apart and hiding in boxes. “They grow out of that but it is more fun to play in boxes at that age.” Emma says before she starts showing Karly how to play with all her dolls. When they leave I realize that they are trying to start recruitment early but Karly won’t be a pawn in any war. I wish I knew then what I know now._


	2. Fights and Escapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karly get into a fight at day care that leads to her father having to test their escape plan

_**Karly age 3** _

**Victor’s POV**

I rush into the school after I get a call about my little girl being in a fight with another kid. “ Mr. Creed Karly is okay but the boy she scratched is hurt very badly.” Ms. Andy the daycare supervisor says. “What happened? Where’s my little cub?” I ask upset “She says Jacob pushed her and made her scrape her knee. When we checked there was blood on the ground but Karly’s knee was fine.” Ms. Andy says as Karly’s teacher brings her to the office where I am standing. “Papa they think I’m lying but my ouchies just heal fast like yours do.” Karly says as I pick her up and hug her tightly. “Where are the parents of the little brat that scratched my son?’ a red faced man says as he and his wife burst into the office. “Calm down Mr. Bells.” Ms. Andy says as Karly whines and hides her face in my neck “No little bratty bitch has the right to scratch my son.” The man yells and I growl before saying “Your son shoved my little girl to the ground.” I am bouncing Karly in my arms as she is getting sleepy. “Look maybe things got a little out of hand on the play ground today and the kids a break from each other. They should both stay home until Monday and that way they will have a nice long weekend.” Ms. Andy says. “Fine she can stay home and help me with a few things.” I say as Karly snuggles me as she sleeps. We are heading to the parking lot when the parents of the little boy shoved past me growling about poor people. I scoff and think *shit I’m far from poor* The next day I am shopping with Karly when I realize that I need to break one of her habits. “Mama I want cookies.” Karly whines (She switches between calling me Papa and Mama). A woman looks at us and huffs as Karly does this and I get her a pack of chocolate chip cookies. Later when we get home Karly helps me by carrying the cookies. Late that night I hear a sound outside the house, so I check on Karly before I sneak outside and catch a guy casing the house and I take care of him the old fashioned way ( I gutted him.)before going back inside and showering and going to bed. A few days later I take Karly back to day care and their is a ruckus in the parking lot. “There they are the mutant scum who slithered into our neighborhood.” a fat red faced man yells as his jowls shake. I get out but tell Karly to stay in the car. “Look I just want to send my daughter inside so she can be safe and learn.” I say. “She’s a monster too.” one of the protesters yell. I get back into the car and take Karly home. She cries her eyes out before saying “Why are they mad at us?” “Aw princess they aren’t mad just scared because we are different. We have abilities and it scares them.” I explain. “Daddy we aren’t mean so why are they scared?” my cub asked. “Well some mutants use their abilities to do bad things and it scares people.” I explain “Well that’s dumb. We should all be nice to everyone and help each other.” Karly says as she yawns and cuddles me before falling asleep on my chest. I start watching a movie because she naps better when she falls asleep on me. I end up falling asleep but I wake up when a smoke canister flies thru the window and I hear Stryker say “Come on out Creed or should we go back to calling you Sabertooth!” I head to the closet and grab the evac bags and the harness to strap my daughter to me chest. “Creed come on you can even watch me turn your little girl into a killer just like you.” Stryker says as I kill a guy while my daughter wakes up and looks scared as I put the harness on and put her in it. She made sure I had her stuffed monkey and his animal family packed before she stopped wiggling. She even helped by kicking a few soldiers in the face before we escaped out the back window. I already had a place picked out in my mind and I started to head north to Canada. Again if I knew then what I know now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short but trust me things are about to get a little crazy


	3. Small Town and a runt comes to visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Karly's new life is fine. When an old friend/enemy comes to visit and offers more help for Karly do they accept it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a short one

_**Six months later** _

_**Central City, Ontario Canada** _

_Victor’s POV Karly and I finally settled down in Central City is a mutant safe haven. We don’t advertise what we are but the people in town haven’t asked either. I got a job as game warden and Karly is in preschool. One day I pick Karly up and she is super excited. “Papa guess what I got to show my abilities at school and nobody was scared. Ms. Flower said we should be proud and not hide from anybody what we are able to do.” Karly says and I feel like she’s quoting Magneto word for word. “Honey that’s great but we need to remember that some people don’t think that way.” I say as I try not to crush her happy spirit. Later we are eating dinner at the town diner because I have to work the dispatch and I didn’t fell like cooking. “Mr. Creed I was wondering if you are like us. We need to make sure you are. See your little girl fit right in and she shows off at school which is fine but we haven’t seen you do anything. We want to make sure that she has the right kind of parent. We can always just let a good family adopt her while you just leave town. ”My boss says as he looks down at me. “Well regardless of what I’ve shown you, my daughter will not be taken from me. Karly is my child and I am a feral. If you ever think about trying to take her from me I will rip you to shreds.” I growl as my claws grow as I gear up to fight. “Well alright I guess we have no need to rip apart a happy family.” another man says from another table. Karly is cuddles me as she is full of fear and I feel like a force field is protecting us._

_**A few day’s later** _

_**Wolverine’s POV** _

_I am following and tracking Creed and it’s shocking to see him with a little girl. You can tell they care about each other. She calls him papa and he calls her cub. He cooks and cleans. She never looks afraid of him. He makes sure she packs a lunch and he takes her to preschool. When I call to ask for reinforcements I was more worried for Sabertooth than for the girl. When Rogue and Kitty show up I decide we will approach as friends not foes. The next day we show up at five pm and before I even knock we hear “Come on in runt and runt’s friends.” We walk in cautiously. “Papa can I have my snack now?” the little girl asks as Creed helps her take her shoes off. “Yeah cub you can have some goldfish and juice.” Creed says. “Wait if this a rescue mission who are we saving?” Kitty asks “You ain’t taking my cub. These yahoos already tried to threaten that crap. Karly is safe and loved here with me.” Creed growls before a purple force field pops up around him. “We are taking both of you because the professor says Karly needs training and we need a second history teacher. ”I say “Daddy the runt is smart like you said.” Karly says as she walks in eating goldfish crackers. “She knows what you call me.”I ask. “Yeah I told her all about you and all the fun things we did even the war stuff.” Creed says. Kitty and Rogue were distracting Karly as I explained things to Creed when I over hear Rouge ask “Who did your hair so pretty?” “My papa he does it all the time and he makes me look like Belle because I’m his little beauty.” Karly says with a smile. “Look we can leave tomorrow and she will be safe at the mansion and you can turn over a new leaf.” I say. “Fine. Karly we are going to move and you will make brand new friends plus you don’t have to worry about me while I’m at work.” Creed says. “Okay Papa.” Karly says. That would be one of the best decisions in my life._


	4. Big moves and new friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karly and Victor move to the mansion

**Victor’s POV**

We were loading into the van when Karly says “Are the people at the mansion gonna be mean to us?” “No sweetie they are going to be nice like the runt and his friends.” I say as I buckle her into her seat. After we got done I see the other three looking at me shocked. “Well let’s go we’re burning daylight.” Logan says. During the ride Karly plays with her Beauty and the beast dolls and says “Daddy does the runt have a princess in his castle or does he have a prince?” “Well I don’t know maybe you should ask him and his name is Logan.” I reply “Daddy you said he is our runt to love and protect when he forgives you. He is Logan to them but runt to us. Runt do you have a prince or princess to love you?’ Karly says making the girls choke to keep from laughing. “Kid I’m a big meanie so no prince or princess for me yet. ”Logan says shaking his head at how bold my kid is. When we reach the mansion Kitty takes her inside and I hear a scream .

**Karly’s POV**

A blue elf with a pointy tail pops up in front of me and I scream in surprise. I almost fall when his tail catches me. My papa runs in and I rush to him as I say “Papa it’s a elf with a tail.” “Sweetie that is Kurt he is like us.” papa says. “OH. Thank you Kurt for not letting me fall.” I say before my dad leads me to a room full of books when the biggest bluest teddy bear walked in and said “The professor will be here soon.” “Beast I’m sorry in advance.” Papa says before I rush over and hug the big blue teddy bear. “Cub that isn’t nice let him go.” Papa says as he pulls me off. “Papa let me keep him I won’t ask for anything for Christmas.” I beg. Later a bald man in a wheelchair comes in and says “Well you can’t keep Hank he is my friend, maybe he can be your friend too. I’m professor Charles Xavier. You can call me Charles or uncle Charles.” he says “OK and my papa says we are going to live here. Is everybody here is nice?” I ask “Yes we are all very nice some of us might act mean like Logan.” he says. “Runt is just a big teddy bear.” I say as I blink and the professors chair moves back. “Oh I am so sorry and you are right I shouldn’t go into your head without asking.” Charles says as a lady with pretty red hair and a man with sunglasses walks in. I go back to cuddling my papa as Charles says “Jean and Scott this is Karly Creed and I am very sure you know her father Victor Creed.” “You are actually gonna let him keep that child and let him teach these kids?” Scott asks “Yes she needs training and she loves her father. He loves her also.” Charles says as I look at them with a frown. Later my papa tells me to go play as Kitty takes me and says “I know a kid who can make bubbles.” I hug my papa before running to go play.

**Logan’s POV**

“Karly is a new type of mutant and I know that she will be very powerful. More powerful than the phoenix force but she will be able to control it with training. She is a very smart and talented child ,she blocked me from her mind.” Chuck says “Okay I get that but why is he here. He could be abusing her for all we know.” Scott says which pissed me off as I know Victor would never hurt a kid. “Look I’m a grade A jackass but when it comes to my cub I would never hurt her.” Victor says with a growl. “Look I’ve seen him with her. He’s a different person. He is caring and sweet, hell he braids her hair when she asks. ”I say vouching for Victor. “Well we can take over I’m sure you’d like to get back to your wild life style.” Jean says as she tries to shoo Victor away. “Yeah me and my cub can move. Maybe Fury can have Thor train her if she needs it so bad.” Victor says as he stand up leave. “Mr. Creed please we will not try to take your daughter away. I won’t allow it.” says as Victor stops. We all hear a scream and Victor runs out saying “Cub are you okay Karly bear?” “She phased like right thru Rogue’s leg I mean she just like went thru but was different than me.” Kitty says as she tries to explain as Victor picks up Karly and kisses her forehead. “Papa I’m fine just hungry.” Karly says as she hugs Victor. “Well let’s find you some lunch Tiny one.” Pitor says as he walks past in his metal form and Karly looks at him with awe and I say “A crush already.” as Victor heads into the kitchen. Pitor gives Karly some soup he was making. Later after a few short tests Karly was determined to be an instinct mutant. (Powers manifest based on need) Once they are unpacked Karly talks with professor some of the things she does and it seems that Victor was teaching her that she shouldn’t use her abilities to hurt others or scare people. “Jean needs to scan her mind we don’t know what he might have done to her.” Scott says as Karly looks at him in anger and I say “Hey Karly let’s go see if we can find some goldfish around this place.” “Okay runt.” Karly says as I pick her up and carry her to the kitchen where I see Kurt pulling out a pack of goldfish crackers for himself and he sees Karly says “You and Logan are going eat all my snacks aren’t you beautiful.” as he hands the pack to her. “Look her mini creed I need you to not think about making me kill Scott. Bright eyes is a jerk but he can’t help it.” I say as she drinks milk while we eat Scott’s oreos. Once all the talk is done Karly is fed and bathed by Kitty. “Good night mama. ”Karly says as she hugs Victor. “Good night cub.” He says kissing her cheek. After she is taken upstairs he says “Go ahead an laugh at me since she calls me mama sometimes.” “Why would I laugh she calls me runt and makes me like it. You are raising a great kid.” I say “Yeah she’s so sweet she might as well be a damn candy bar.” Victor says before heading up to get ready for bed.


End file.
